


[podfic] Call It a Hunch

by reena_jenkins, sister_wolf



Category: X-Men (Movies), due South
Genre: Canadians Have Similar Quirks, Crossover, Escape, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"One minute, Ray was walking around the corner in the creepy underground lab with a normal-looking-- okay, a little too hairy and muscular and nearly-naked to be 'normal'-- guy. The next minute there was this snarl and a burst of automatic gunfire and some really disturbing slicing noises, and the thugs were extremely messily dead."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Call It a Hunch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call It a Hunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123543) by [sister_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:**  00:04:10  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28XMM_dS%29%20_Call%20It%20A%20Hunch_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
